


The Pollinic Girls Attack! - Beautiful Morning, Beautiful

by InformalFallacy



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010), The Pollinic Girls Attack!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hentai, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InformalFallacy/pseuds/InformalFallacy
Summary: Hentai AU. Merida wakes up in the morning to find Rapunzel in her bed. She tries to surprise her, only to get surprised in-turn. Meripunzel. Rated M for sexual themes. Oneshot based off of "The Pollinic Girls Attack!".





	The Pollinic Girls Attack! - Beautiful Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Think of this as like a thought experiment. I'm not ashamed that I watch hentai. No one should be. Sex is healthy and also lucrative. With that said, I have created this new AU series based off of my favorite Hentai series "The Pollinic Girls Attack!" If any of you are confused as to what that is, even after reading this fanfic, then read the Hentai Manga or watch the Hentai Anime online. If you are younger than 18, then I advise you to do neither of those things and to please go away and read a different fanfic.
> 
> ...you still here? Alright then, lets continue.
> 
> I'm trying a very seldom practice that I call the 'Hentai AU'. One could also call it a 'Hentai Fanfic', but hey, "to each tier own". The idea is to make fanfics out of Hentai. Seeing as how Hentai are very short-lived and pretty popular, I'm suprised this isn't a thing (Especially for Pollinic Girls). If there are any fanfic writers out there who can hear me, I advise trying this. THIS MUST BE A TREND!
> 
> RATED: M FOR MATURE.
> 
> !WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS INCREDIBLY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT SEX. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, THEN DO NOT READ IT. ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL, BISEXUAL OR WHATEVER SEXUAL BEHAVIOUR, THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS EITHER
> 
> Pairing: Meripunzel (Merida DunBroch X Rapunzel Corona)

Merida shifted in her bed, wearing a light-grey sports bra (and nothing else). She breathed heavily, stretching her bed-sore limbs, with small popping noises coming from her back. She turns over on the bed, draping her arms over her girlfriend Rapunzel's body. The two of ten made love passionately the night before, their allergy medicine doing nothing to curb the hunger their bodies felt for each other.

"'Mornin' beautiful" Merida muttered, her speech hoarse and syrupy from her exhaustion and Scottish accent. She was answered with a muffled moan from her girlfriend, Merida feeling her breast cupped by an eager hand through her sports bra. "Mmh, excited this morning aren't we?" While pleased with her girlfriend's sudden forcefulness, Merida thought it was strange for Rapunzel to make the first move. While normally and optimistic ball of sunshine, Rapunzel was always very shy whenever they ever did something intimate. She was even still nervous whenever they simply kissed, and they've kissed each other more times than Merida could even process.

Rapunzel Corona is a fellow student of Berkguss High School. When she was younger, she was kidnapped by a mad woman that hoped to use her as a hostage against Rapunzel's wealthy parents, who just so happened to be close friends with Merida's parents, the DunBrochs. Thanks to the efforts of a freelance detective that Merida's father Fergus personally hired, Rapunzel was recovered and the woman was put away for life. Rapunzel was never the same after that, having become introverted and unable to express herself in any way other than her painting. It wasn't until Merida showed her that she was loved with their first kiss that she finally opened up to other people, and the two have been in a relationship ever since.

Merida opened her eyes, only for her whole body to jolt upwards in surprise. "Your not Rapunzel!" Merida said stupidly.

In her bed was a fully-nude woman, looking slightly older than her. She had flawless, creamy skin, short pixie hair like Rapunzel, but it was a bright blonde instead of chocolate brown (and Merida had a hard time picturing Rapunzel EVER having blonde hair), with crystal - practically inhuman - blue eyes instead of Rapunzel's green, soulful eyes. The girl was restless, ignoring the distressed red-head's plight, as the blonde's hands cupped both of Merida's breasts, one of the straps over Merida's shoulders coming loose over her arm, as the girl generously licked at Merida's collar

Pollinic people are a strange phenomenon that exist in their world. They are humanoids that blow through the wind with the pollen like dandelion seeds. Those who suffer from pollen allergies fall victim to these pollen people, undressing and having their way with whatever hapless civilian they put their eye on. Its an embarrassing part of life, but it's nothing special. They come in many different shapes and sizes, but the girl in Merida's room spawns from grass-pollen, and is the most common.

Merida nearly let herself give into the pleasure, the thought of another person playing with her boobs turned her on like crazy. With that said, the idea of somebody other then Rapunzel play with them sobered her up just enough to gather her wits. No one was allowed to touch Merida's boobs unless Merida said so! She grabs the pollinic's arms and pulls the girl off of her. "Cut that out! Rapunzel?"

Merida looked over the pollinic girl's shoulder (made easier when the girl moved closer to lick at her upper-neck), blushing harder while giving a slightly amused look. Rapunzel was completely nude, an accomplishment Merida was proud of considering their previous night. There were two pollinic girls, both completely identical to the first one. One of them grasped at both of Rapunzel's c-cup breasts as it sucked on the left hungrily, while the second parted Rapunzel's legs apart, giving ice-cream licks at Rapunzel's core. Rapunzel was drooling, moaning lightly, and blushing wildly. From the look on her face, she was enjoying herself, but did not seem to be aware of what was happening. She was still asleep, or was at least half-asleep, probably thinking she was just dreaming her sensations.

"Mmh, Merida, yes I would like to see where it leads," Rapunzel muttered, her speech slurred from her sleep.

Merida laughed slightly at her sleeping beauty. I better wake her up, she thought to herself, but then she got an idea how. She moved up to her, bumping the pollinic sucking on her nipple out of the way, its mouth dislodging with a 'pop', as Merida latched her lips onto Rapunzel's. She let her tongue slip into her lover's mouth as Rapunzel's tongue joined her, dancing their wet, salivated dance. Rapunzel moaned in the kiss as her eyes creased open slowly. Merida slowly broke they kiss, leaving a small strand of saliva between them. She smiled.

"Good morning," Rapunzel greeted.

"Mornin'," Merida replied.

"So is this how you'll be greeting me every morning?"

"Well I wasn't going to, but now that you asked, then I guess I'll have to," Merida answered. Rapunzel giggled as Merida leaned in and kissed her again. Merida squeaked in surprise, looked back and seeing the pollinic girl that was harassing her earlier had made its way behind her, parting the pedals of her 'flower' and licking her doggy-style, Merida suddenly remembering that she wasn't wearing any panties. She blushed slightly, crying out in pleasure as she did everything she could to avert Rapunzel's gaze.

Rapunzel laughed, amused by the normally headstrong Merida suddenly embarrassed. She then gave a squeak just like Merida did, the pollinic girl that was licking at her pussy returning to its task while the other pollinic grasped at her right breast and fondled it, tweaking her nipple aggressively.

They both moaned over each other, feeling the pollinics touch them in front of each other being a bigger turn-on then they initially thought. Merida felt her pollinic cease her licked and inserted its fingers inside of her, the stronger sensations causing Merida to jump up to Rapunzel and kiss her aggressively, the two of them forcing each other's tongues into their mouths as they moaned and breathed harder and harder into each other. Merida could feel her own juices run down her legs like a waterfall, the pollinic's motions becoming harder and faster, the squishing noises it was making escalating.

The pollinic girl licking Rapunzel bit into her clit, Rapunzel reacting by placing one hand on the pollinic's head while the other grasped onto Merida's hair, tangling them in the wild, unkept mane that Rapunzel loved so much. She inhaled, her lover smelling like pine and rain.

"M-Merida… I think… I-I think I'm about to…"

"Me too Punzie… me too…" she answered, panting loudly. She was close to exploding just as Rapunzel was. She felt it coming closer, and closer and closer, wanting to cum with her love, until...

"Merida?"

Merida gasped. She knew that it was her mother's voice. She could hear her step from down the hall.

Without thinking Merida pushed her girlfriend off of the bed with a mousey squeak of surprise, the two pollinic girls playing with her falling off of the bed with her. She quickly spied a pair of underwear on the floor and grabbed it, pulling it onto her without thinking and pulled her blanket over her legs to make the illusion of waking up.

"Merida. Its time to get up."

"I'm up already, geez." said Merida. Elinor opened the door, giving her a disapproving look.

"Ach, Merida. Make yourself decent."

"Well, it's kind o' hard with these things everywhere making me indecent," she remarked at the pollinic girl that was holding onto her, licking her face tenderly, horny as ever.

Oh no, you do that all on your own, her mother thought to herself. "That's why I bought these purifiers. So we can keep these things out of the house."

"They're incredibly loud mum. They keep me up."

Elinor sighed loudly from her daughter's remark as she made her way over to the corner of the room, moving an old pine-green t-shirt off of a tall air-purifier left forgotten in the room, absently tossing the shirt over to the nearby laundry bin as she turn a dial on the mechanism. The machine turned on back to life, making a loud blowing sound as it filtered the air around it.

"So where's Rapunzel?" Elinor asked. The DunBroch and the Coronas have always been close friends, so they did not think much of their only daughters having sleep overs with each other.

"Oh, she's um… taking a bath. You know how she likes to take her time in their." Merida replied nervously. While they knew that Merida and Rapunzel were close, neither families knew that they were actually in a relationship. While they may not be prejudiced of such a relationship, they would not necessarily approve of this kind of practice either, both sides hoping that both girls would eventually find a man and pass on their bloodlines.

"Now get yourself dressed and come down for breakfast."

"Alright, alright, I'll see yah there." Merida moved the blanket out of the way, stretching her arms upward as her mother gave her a weird look.

"What?" Merida sked. Elinor did not respond to her, merely walking away. Merida cocked her eyebrow upward, but thought nothing of it. She turned back, her girlfriend getting back up from her hiding place behind the bed. She stood up and stretched, every contour of her naked body causing Merida to lick her lips. Then she remembered that she didn't cum, and that her panties were now soaking wet from her aching core.

"You think we should give it another go? " Merida asked as her girlfriend walked up to her, her hips swinging and her petite breasts jiggling slightly.

"I think your mom wants us for breakfast." She answered.

"Your taking a bath, remember? And besides, I need a bath too. Maybe we could both have one." Merida implied, wrapping her arms around her lover, tracing her palms over Rapunzel's bare skin downward.

"If we did that, then your mother might suspect something."

"But I don't wanna," Merida answered childishly as she buried her nose in Rapunzel's tuft of hair, the smell of flowers overwhelming her. "Plus she doesn't think anything of it."

"Oh I think she will now."

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Because you're wearing my panties." Merida snapped out of her haze, pulling herself off of Rapunzel and looked at herself. The underwear she was wearing was a light lavender-pink - a color none of her own clothes had - and felt incredible tight over her butt. Not only was she wearing Rapunzel's panties, but her mother saw her wearing them too.

Merida slapped her palm over her face in embarrassment, Rapunzel only laughing at her girlfriend's faux pas as the three pollinic girls from before stood by them, excited for the day.


End file.
